robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Roblox Investigator Article -- User : RUST 010
Hey guys. I'm new to the community and this is my first article. My name is Roblox Investigator. I look at the creepiest accounts that existed throughout Roblox and I investigate further notice on them with feedback, real time screenshots, and some theories that I have in mind. The Start As you can see from the article tittle, I'll be sharing with you guys a user on Roblox by the name of RUST_010. I found this user while I was watching a video by Flamingo on YouTube (I am a fan. Don't judge). You can watch the video yourself there -> Video on YouTube I always link my sources so that's one thing to note. Alrighty! I'll continue now. Basically, there's a user by the name of RUST_010. ---------> Profile of RUST_010 (Sorry guys. I can't put photos up for some reason :/ The creepy thing about this is that Rust's bio on his/her profile says this: Locating_subject... Subject_found Injecting_data... Success INITIATE_010 ? ? ? System_Failure System_Failure System_Failure System_Failure System_Failure System_Failure System_Failure System_Failure System_Failure System_Failure System_Failure System_Failure System_Failure System_Failure System_Failure System_Failure Also, he/she seems to be online all the time. He/she joined Roblox on July 28, 2017. One of his/her games that he/she created called "Smile!" had over 85,000 visits which means the number of his/her place visits skyrocketed to 200,940. This is all on his/her profile. Currently, Rust's feed says "Rust trust is not my YouTube channel. I am currently in the process of creating one." Here's the evidence of something else even creepier. RUST_TRUST RUST_TRUST is a user on Roblox that is said to be another account of RUST_010. ----> Profile of RUST_TRUST On this user's profile, Rust_Trust's bio says the samething as the bio of Rust_010 but instead, at the ending of the bio, it says "Success" and in one part of the bio, instead of it saying this: INITIATE_010 It says this: INITIATE_TRUST Also his/her feed says this: "It is not mine." This saying kind of relates to the feed on RUST_010's account. But Rust_Trust's profile has a link to a YouTube channel. --------------> YouTube channel linked on RUST_TRUST's profile The YouTube channel currently has 3 videos. The videos seemed to be recently posted as the videos were posted on the current year of 2018. There's a little twist people haen't seen but I have noticed it. On the YouTube channel, the first two videos tittled ":)" and "Arrival" have a weird saying in the descriptions. The first video made tittled ":)" says this in the description: F L A M I N G O That video also shows that smiling face while playing music in the background. The second video made tittled "Arrival" says this in the description: Y O U ' R E H E R E A L B E R T The video also plays the same creepy music as the first video and at a certain part of the video, it shows a date: 7/28/2008 July 28, 2008. In the YouTube video that was linked with Flamingo showing you the account of RUST_010, Albert explains that one of his accounts that he created was made on the same exact date of July 28, 2008. Also, if you don't remember, in the beginning of this article, I mentioned that the account RUST_010 joined on July 28, 2017. Could July 28 be an important day? Creepy Messages On the same YouTube channel, there is the most recent video posted called "Messages." In the video, it plays creepy music and shows symbols that indicate words. If you scroll down in the coments of the video, people translate what the symbols say... And it is quite disturbing. At the beginning of the video, it shows the time of 6:13 and a date that says 1/16/????. Could this mean anything? Another account This may be just extra evidence that's messing around with the case. But it's still a possibility. If you watch the YouTube video that I watched to find out about RUST_010 (which is linked at the beginning of this article), Albert suspects that a user he was playing with on the game "Smile!" before getting kicked out is another account that RUST_010 created to spy on him. The user jeremysmiplyson is the person I'll talk about as the last evidence for the article. -----> jeremysmiplyson's profile This user was the person that Albert was playing with. To recap, Albert was playing the game "Smile!" The game includes fake people roaming around the map (as seen in the video). So, jeremy was also in the game and asked Albert if he was a normal user and not one of the fake people roaming. Eventually, jeremy asked Albert if he knew how to beat the game. Then they went off and did something that ended up with a creepy ending. Albert got kicked off the game and messaged RUST_010 since Rust said to join the game to see if there was any problems or lag. RUST_010 responded with a lot of the same text saying something like this: "R u still there?" jeremy and Albert then messaged each other and jeremy said he also got kicked off of the game. In the video, Albert checks out jeremy's profile. Well, recently (which was not seen on the video), jeremy joined The Flamingo Fan Club. That's all that is known about jeremy. But it's kind of creepy that he'd just join a fan group of Albert. Also, jeremy seems to be active all the time too. Just like the other two accounts that I mentioned before: RUST_010 and RUST_TRUST. Evidence Recap and My Thoughts So, I've got a lot of evidence for this case. The accounts RUST_010 and RUST_TRUST seem to have simliarities and be active all the time. RUST_TRUST's profile includes the creepy YouTube channel that seems to be waiting for Albert to get to a certain point on Roblox. And as extra evidence, jeremysmiplyson's account could be involved with this case. But the thing I have questions on the most is the date of July 28. Is July 28 an important day? Will anything happen on July 28 of this year? It is very creepy. There is not much I'd like to say. There is just a lot of questions. I'll also be keeping track of the profiles and make a new article on updates. Have a nice day everyone. Roblox Investigator (talk) 18:01, February 4, 2018 (UTC) Category:Users Category:Marked for Review